monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Gathering Spots
This time, it's not about monsters but about gathering in the areas. I thought, gathering could give more than that what it has now, so here are my ideas for special gathering spots. My Creations: |-| Invertebrate = *New Neopterons *New Carapaceons *New Cheliceratas *New Class: Mollusks |-| Fish = *New Fishes |-| Amphibian = *New Amphibians |-| Herbivore = *New Herbivores |-| Pelagus = *New Pelagi |-| Sepient = *New Lynians |-| Wyvern = *New Leviathans *New Class: Behemoths *New Piscine Wyverns *New Brute Wyverns *New Raptors *New Birdwyverns *New Snake Wyverns *New Fanged Wyverns *New Flying Wyverns *New Pseudowyverns |-| Dragon = *New Elder Dragons |-| Areas= *Frantic Bay and Coast And Depths *Thunderstorm Valley and Thunderstorm Plateau *Moor and Mudhole *Antarctic Ground and Snowy Ice Floe |-| Weapons= *New Long Swords *New Bows *New Gunlances |-| Clan= *Rulers of the Plain Ice |-| Misc.= *Nephiras Poem *Special Gathering Spots Fragile and Breakable Spots Fragile Spots Fragile Spots are gathering spots that are easy to break by weapons, walking over them or simply moving them too hasty. These objects often are delicacies and are target of early quests of hunters. There are some categories of fragile objects: Ice Covered Objects These objects are mostly plants, whose leaves freeze on purpose to use the ice as a lens to amplify the sunlight. In the cold environments they grow the ice also protects them of the wind. Examples for these objects are the Tundra Salad, the Ice Carrot and the Glistenrock. Breakable Spots Breakable Spots are gathering spots that need to be broken by weapon use or monster attacks to get the insides. The categories: Lava(stone) Covered Objects These objects are mostly plants, whose fruits are on the ground. Those fruits emit a fluid that is used as protection of lava but at the same time glueing lava to it. Through this process the plants living in volcanoes can form a hard crust, that only strong hits can break, best with impact damage. Those plants are used for fireproof armor. Examples for these objects are the Lava Pumpkin and the Stone Cucumber. Hollow Spots and Objects Hollow Spots are spots that can be broken by weapon use or monster attacks to get what's inside or to break through to another way. This can be a thin wall, an ice wall, big nuts, big roots of trees or rocks. Again impact damage is the best choice to break them. Behind or inside them can be rare ores, crystals or other valuable objects. Gathering Spots and Monsters on Trees or similar Objects on Trees Climbing trees allows to find fruits and small monsters, sometimes even monster nests. The categories: Gathering Spots on Trees Many Neopterons are found on trees as well as fruits that can be used for luring herbivorous monsters or for throwing them at those. Examples for Neopterons is the Stab Biter and examples for fruits are the Aromango that smells irresistable for some monsters. Small Monsters on Trees Some small monsters inhabit the tree tops. Some are a chasing spot (see beneath) others are small monsters that have to be killed to carve them. Examples for first are the Stink Squirrel, which secretes are used for stronger Dung Bombs, or the Great Stag Lizard, that has scales on the head that are growing like an antler and are used for armors and weapons. Examples for second are Bnahabras and Hornetaurs. Monster Nests in the Tree tops (idea by WolfQueen) Sometimes even nests of bigger monsters are in the tree tops on relatively big trees. Examples of that are Bnahabra, Kechawacha and Suitonga nests. Chasing Spots Chasing small Monsters Small monsters that run away from humans are another spot to get. They need to be surprised from the back side to catch them. The categories: Chasing on the Ground On the ground live many small Neopterons, Pelagi and other small monsters. As the easiest category they can be caught pretty well but they have some defense mechanisms to fend off attackers. They are normally caught for certain materials or substances which get used for potions, items, weapons and armors. Examples are the Dragonhopper, the Electric Mole and the Scythe Hermit. Chasing while climbing The second easiest category that has different small monsters of different Wyvern classes and other classes. They have clever ways of escaping the attacker. Examples are the Flying Gecko, the Burning Maki and the Frozen Arachna. Chasing underwater Two subcategories are determined. First the free water chasing spots and second the Kelpwald and Coral chasing spots. Many Leviathans, Carapaceons, Fishes and Piscene Wyverns have made these underwater worlds their own. As second hardest category, it's difficult to get behind the monsters without getting seen. Examples for free water chasing spots are the Devil Squid, the Mahranha, who appears in swarms and attacks back in swarm, and the Coacuda, a Piscene Wyvern, examples for the Kelpwald and Coral spots are the Coralbomb Crab, and the Anephadon, a coral eating Leviathan. Chasing in air The hardest category as those monsters can fly too high for a hunter to catch. Many flying Neopterons, Bird and Flying Wyverns are found in this section. Often are those only catchable by using a wall or tree to advantage. Examples for this category are the Dragonbee, the Faralok, a Bird Wyvern that likes to eat fruits from trees and the Katrycho, a Flying Wyvern attacking Altaroth and Bnahabra nests. Underground Spot Objects Underground Many objects lie underneath the earth, stone, ice or sand. This makes it hard to find them. But for this there are skills which make them visible. Also tiny signs are visible on the ground that guide the way to the spots. The categories are: Digging Spots in Sand and Mud (idea by Kogath) In sand and mud there are no tools needed, the hands are enough to get the objects out there. Many vegetables grow in the mud, in the sand there are some animals like Sand Urchins that can't move. Examples are the Stink Carot, the Barbed Potato in mud and the Desert Rhubarb. Digging Spots in Stone and Ice (idea by Kogath) Unlike in sand and mud a shovel is needed to dig up the materials trapped in stone or ice. This reveals many weird creatures and plants. Examples are the Rock Mole, the Sorrow Onion in stone and the Glacier Bug in ice. Pulling out of the Earth Some vegetables and monsters need to be pulled out of the earth to get them. Depending on the size of the object and/or the strength of the monsters it takes different amounts of time. Examples of this are the Giant Radish, the Great Groundshroom which grows into the ground the Hole Mantis Shrimp and the Great Sandworm. Spots at a certain Time of Day Nocturnal, Diurnal and Crepuscular Objects Sometimes having traits of the other points above too there are objects that only appear at a certain time of a day. That makes knowledge of those unevitable. The categories are: Nocturnal Objects, Plants and Monsters Some plants, monsters and objects in relation only appear or bloom at night. Because of bad view they are harder to find. The plants use nocturnal monsters for pollination and some plants let go of their seed only at night, why they are found at night and gone by the wind at day. Examples for noctunality are the Night Flower, the Ayemaru, a small Pelagus, the Bright Seed and the Aombara, a small Snake Wyvern. Diurnal Objects, Plants and Monsters Same as nocturnal diurnal plants, monsters and objects in relation only appear or bloom at a certain daytime, in this case at day. This makes it easier to find them than at night or dawn/dusk. Examples for diurnality are the Flame Flower, the Sun Seed and the Arugeuze, a Bird Wyvern often found on trees. Crepuscular Objects, Plants and Monsters Same principle but these plants, monsters and objects in relation appear or bloom at twilight, meaning dawn and dusk. Examples are the Twilight Orchid, the Fog Skunk and the Jungle Paleom, a Flying Wyvern. Category:Areas